1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate generally to organic-inorganic composite films. Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate generally to methods of manufacturing organic-inorganic composite films.
2. Description of Related Art
A screen printing process may be used to manufacture electric and electronic devices. When a thin film is manufactured by using such a process, mixing of materials that constitute a thin film and uniform distribution of an inorganic material after forming the thin film may positively affect the characteristics of a device including the thin film.
For example, a surface of the thin film may be rough and voids may occur in the thin film. The structural defects of the thin film may reduce the performance and reliability of the device that includes the thin film. The roughness of the surface of the thin film may be reduced by controlling process variables of the screen printing process, but the roughness may not be completely eliminated. Also, when an electrode having a small thickness is formed on a surface of the thin film that includes a defect, disconnected areas may be formed in the electrode.